Rebels and Warriors
by car54
Summary: The ragtag fleet finds its self in a galaxy far away.
1. Changeing course

Adama sat in his quarters recording in his log.

_A jubilant atmosphere had griped the fleet after our reunion with the Pegasus and another survivor of the catastrophe that befell our people, it seem that the command was trying to rebuild the fleet of Tiger class basestar destroyers. The first of these, and the only one operational when the shipyard was attacked, was the Vengeance. She was with the Pegasus when we found her. With the Vengeance's firepower the cylons will think twice about attacking us."_

Adama was interrupted by the voice of from the bridge.

"Commander I think you'd better come to the bridge."

"What is it Tigh?"

"It's those so called ships of light again, there back, no telling what they want with us this time."

These beings could be helpful but Adama was getting tired of feeling like some play thing that two children were fighting over. Well as long as Iblis didn't show up again.

Adama stepped onto the Galactica's bridge. Tigh was talking to Cain and Maj. Darr via ship to ship. He was trying to explain what these lights were. Adama stepped up to the command console. He heard Maj. Darr. "So then I assume our patrol will reemerge soon with a message from these, whatever they are".

"That is how it's happened in the past Major." Adama interjected. He supposed that it shouldn't be a surprise to find a man at the rank of major in command of a ship the size of a Destroyer. Usually it would be an officer ranking at least colonel if not commander. But the CO and XO had both been killed, leaving the next ranking officer in command.

Fortunately that officer had been Cain's protégée and had proven more that equal to the task. Adama remembered when Darr and Cain had come aboard the Galactica and Sheba, after jumping into her father's arms gave Darr a jubilant welcome. He remembered the look of concern on his own sons face at seeing what he thought might be a rival, until Darr let him off the hook. Adama recalled the exchange.

"So," Apollo said. "You two know each other?"

Darr guessed the reason for Apollo's interest. "We go back a long way." He let Apollo sweat for a few seconds then added. Cain always treated me like a son, and I came to love this girl."

"Darr, stop teasing him." Sheba chided. Darr laughed. "Don't worry, I mean I love her like a sister."

Adama's thoughts were interrupted when the patrol checked in.

"Patrol to Galactica, do you read?" Adama quickly responded

"We hear you Boomer, are you alright?"

"Fine commander, but I've been told to ask you to go to the war room; it seems we're going to have a guest."

The three commanders, well two and one acting commander, and Apollo gathered in the Galctica's war room where the quorum usually met. Adama wanted to speak to this 'guest' before the politicians could put their scheming minds to work.

As they were talking among themselves a voice interrupted them.

"Thank you gentlemen, for speaking to us."

A man in a solid white suit stood before them. Apollo recognized him as John who had instructed him to help in the war between Terra and the Eastern alliance. Commander Cain spoke. "If you don't mind, I'd like to know just who you are and what you want with us."

"Of course Commander, It's come to our attention that Earth is not ready for you. If you reach earth you will only bring destruction, to them and your selves."

Maj. Darr spoke, "Sheba told me about you. You gave them the course to Earth, now you're saying we shouldn't go there. I'd like an explanation about that."

"It's quite simple really. In spite of the impression you may have of us, we are not infallible. We made what could have been a terrible mistake."

"So where does that leave us?"

"Where you chose to go captain. I would like you to choose an alternate destination, to people who could help you and who need your help."

"And how will we find this new destination?" Adama asked.

"My people will arrange it."

The colonial officers stepped aside to talk. Cain spoke first.

"Adama, are you sure we can trust these…whatever they are."

"So far they have shown no harmful intent. And we can't risk bringing the kind of destruction that befell us to others."

The Major spoke. "Sheba seams to trust them and I'm inclined to trust her judgment. It's a risk, but everything we do is a risk. And I agree with Adama, if we are going to die let's not take any other humans with us."

"It's decided then." They turned to John.

"We will embark on this new course you've set before us. Just give us the coordinates."

"It can't work like that. We will transport your fleet in, say one hour."

"One hour then."

The commanders returned to their ships and prepared there crews. An hour latter every bridge in the fleet was quite as they waited to see what would happen. Then, suddenly, a blinding light engulfed them all, only for a second. Then everything returned to normal."

On the Galactica's bridge everyone was working to determine the ships status and position.

Tigh answered Adama's questions before he voiced them. "All systems seam normal…All civilian ships accounted for. And Pegasus and Vengeance are reporting in.

"Commander," A crewman called out. "We have several contacts on the edge of our sensor range, a fleet that must be nearly the size of ours, but in a military formation."

On one of the screens Maj. Darr said. "I hope our luminous friends haven't brought us to our demise."

"Commander, we have contact from that fleet."

"Let's hear what they have to say."

Then over the command console the crew heard…"This is Admiral Ackbar of the alliance to restore the republic. We request that you identify yourselves."


	2. A New Ally

Luke and Leia stood watching the falcon head out to find Han. The stood there side by side until they lost the falcon among the stars. Leia looked over at Luke. She was confused about him. She felt drawn to him and thought it was romantic attraction, but somehow though the spark never really ignited, it also won't go out entirely. Like that passionate kiss while he was in a med bed and Han was being his arrogant self. She had enjoyed the kiss but it was almost like kissing your brother. No matter how good it is it's still your brother. She wondered what it would be like not to be an only child. Of course she has, or had, Winter and her cousin, Javul but that wasn't the same.

Her thoughts were interrupted when a communication came through from the newly arrived Mon Calamari cruiser. "Princess Leia, I think you should listen to a communication we're receiving from a fleet of ships that just approached. She and Luke did just that.

They listened as a full, rich voice came over the com. "This is Commander Adama of the Battlestar Galactica. We are the last survivors of our race. We do not desire hostilities but peace. May I meet with you, either on your ship or ours?"

Leia turned to Luke. "How much did Obi-Wan teach you?"

"Enough that I might be able to help you." Well, Yoda did, but he couldn't mention that.

"Commander Adama, I am Princess Leia Organa of the alliance council I would be willing to meet…" She looked at Luke who was concentrating on something, the force she guessed.

"His ship." Luke responded.

"…aboard your ship if that is acceptable to you."

"That will be fine; we will prepare to receive you."

Admiral Ackbar came over to the medial frigate and Luke and Leia boarded. As they discussed this very unexpected development an efficient but lovely voice came over the com. "Galactica control to Alliance shuttle. You are clear to land in the port landing bay."

The rebels stepped out of their shuttle and were greeted by a beautiful young woman with long dark hair wearing a dark blue uniform. She certainly had Luke's attention. "Hello, I'm Athena; I'll escort you to the war room where the commander is waiting."

As they walked Leia couldn't resist whispering to Luke. "Focus Jedi"

They arrived at the Galactica's war room and sat down. The man she had seen in the transmission spoke "Greetings, Allow me to introduce the colonial representatives. This is Commander Cain of the Battlestar Pegasus, Major Darr of the Destroyer Vengeance, and Captain Apollo, strike commander of the Galactica. And of course you've met Athena."

"It's good to meet you all." Leia said. "I am Leia Organa of the alliance council, this is Admiral Ackbar, commander of our fleet, and this is my…advisor Luke Skywalker. And these are our droids."

Threepo chimed in. "I am C-3p0, human cyborg relations, and this is my counterpart R2-D2". The little droid chirped happily.

Leia noticed that the colonials seemed to bristle a little when the droids spoke. Maj. Darr spoke next. "Well, since we are the outsiders I suppose we should explain our presence." Commander Adama nodded and began to speak. He told them about the annihilation of the colonies and their search for Earth. Then he related the reunion with the Pegasus.

Advance patrol had reported in that there were several ships on the edge of their scanners. Adama was concerned that an entire fleet of Cylons had caught up with them. Perhaps Baltar, after being dropped off as promised had contacted his Cylon allies and led them to the fleet. Then he heard a sound he thought he'd never hear again…"Hello Adama, you old war Dagget."

The badly damaged Pegasus had been found be another group of survivors. The Vengeance and whatever ships had been able to escape the shipyards had been searching for survivors and picking up other ships along the way; they had repaired the Pegasus and, after hearing about the Galactica had set out in search of them. With the much greater range of their scanners one of the Scout ships had found them.

Adama then relayed the account of how they had ended up where they were now. Luke interjected, "This John and Iblis may be advanced force users. Beyond anything the Jedi or Sith have reached."

"Force users? May I ask what that means?"

Luke gave a basic explanation of the Force. It was kind of odd to be on the other end of this conversation, especially with someone who looked like he was probably about the same age as old Ben.

Adama for his part might have been skeptical but he had no other explanation for what these advanced beings had done, or his own experiment in telekinesis. He returned to the topic at hand. "That's quite interesting and may explain a great deal. For the time being I must make a request." He turned his attention to the Princess. "Princess Leia, on behalf of the colonial survivors I request refuge within alliance space."

Leia had a sorrowful look when she responded to the Commander. She had learned not to long ago what it meant to literally lose your whole world, and most of the people you cared about.

"Unfortunately Commander I am unable to grant your request, there is no alliance space, only the Galactic Empire. We are a rebel force trying to return our government to the just republic it once was."

"I see."

"Commander," Apollo interjected, "John did say that we need each other's help."

"So he did." then, turning his attention back to Leia. Is there any way in which we may be of help to your people?"

She didn't want to ask too much but he had put the question forth. "Well, I can't deny that we could use the service of those three warships out there. If you'd be willing to put them into service for our cause, I'm sure I could convince the counsel to find a place in the new republic for your people."

Adama considered for a centon. Another war, well they certainly were well versed in the subject, and well prepared. Not to mention that he would not be trying to fight with only one ship. And not the least consideration is that, if they wanted a home among these people, it would be helpful to show some commitment to them.

"I'm sure we can help you, between our ships, our pilots and our tactical genius." He gestured toward Cain, who looked less than pleased.

"Very well then," she looked over to Luke whose look seamed to say, _didn't you forget something? _She continued, "However, we can't proceed with any plans yet. We have a missing man."

"And who might that be? Adama asked Perhaps we can assist with his retrieval.

"Captain Han Solo."


	3. A little advice

Yoda sat outside of his hovel, sitting in front of him sat the force ghost, Obi-Wan Kenobi. The subject on their minds: Luke Skywalker, who seemed to be going down the same path that his father did all those years ago.

"Strong in the force Skywalker is, but heeds my instructions he does not. Always knows better does he."

"I fear with my limited ability to guide him he will be easy prey for the Emperor."

"What then do we? No longer an option it is to confront them ourselves, and not enough time I have left to teach others."

Just then a second force presence made formed in front of them, Obi-Wans old master, Qui-Gon Jinn.

"There is someone who can help guide Luke, as he has guided so many. A new presence in the galaxy that the sith has been blinded to."

"Who is this presence, how do we contact them? And for that matter, how have the sith been blinded?"

"Others have prevented this new population from being detected for a time. And Luke and Leia have already met them. Obi-Wan," He addressed his former padawan. "You must contact Luke and tell him to turn to the one known as Adama; He can guide him away from the dark path that the emperor has set for him."

"Well." Cain interjected, "I think it would make sense for us to become familiar with what each of us is bringing into this fight."

As the others talked Luke was distracted, by the voice of old Ben. He tried to listen to Ben and pay attention to what the others were saying.

"I agree." Ackbar said, let's begin with our fleet, I'll have rouge squadron brief your pilots on our fighters and the imperial fighters. Meanwhile the bridge officers can discuss the condition of our fleets."

Apollo offered, "We can take a couple of our Vipers over. Including a training Viper so your pilots can get into the cockpit."

As they went to begin their briefings Luke stopped Adama. "Commander, could I talk to you, privately?"

Certainly," The commander said in a tone that told Luke that Ben had been right about this man's fatherly demeanor. Now Luke just hoped that he had been right that this man could help him.

"We can talk in my quarters."

Luke and Adama sat on opposite sides of Adama desk. "Alright Commander Skywalker, What did you need to discuss?"

"Please, just Luke."

"Very well then, what do you need Luke."

Luke related to Adama what he knew of his father, and what he had just discovered on Cloud City. "The Empire is evil, my father is evil. But I just can't help wanting to bring him back to the light. Master Yoda thinks I'm just making it easier for them to manipulate me and turn me. I don't want to believe that. But I have to wonder, am I just fooling myself."

Adama sat with his fingers tented in a pensive posture. "We are all capable of good and evil. It sounds to me like your father let his faith in his own wisdom, along with his unwillingness to listen to correction leave him vulnerable to the manipulation of a man much more wise in the ways of the world than himself. By the time he realized his mistake he felt it was too late to turn back."

"Well, yeah, that's pretty much what happened."

"You don't have to go down that same road. You've sought out advice, if you are willing to heed that advice you can avoid you fathers fate. But there's more isn't there?"

"Yes, I think I can turn him back, I know there's still good in him."

"Do you truly believe that or is it wishful thinking?"

"I sense it; I know he hates himself and what he's become. He hides in the power he's amassed. Vader hides from Anakin in the dark."

"You would appeal to him by reminding him of the good man he was; offer him a chance to turn away from his deeds?" Luke nodded. "And what do you think he will put before you to sway you the other way?"

"Well, I guess he will use anger and resentment, fear of pain, personal not physical pain. He'll use them to provoke me. The dark side is more persuasive, it offers more immediate satisfaction. He, they, will use that to pull me over."

Adama paused as he thought. These people have very different philosophies than he was used to. Finally he spoke. "Luke, you seem to be of the belief that an emotion it's self is evil but it's what you do with those emotions that is important. You will feel anger, fear, resentment a desire for revenge, and impatience. But you are aware of them, don't let them rule you. Have the feelings you have but don't let them dictate your actions.

"When I came face to face with Baltar do you think I didn't feel every, as you call them, negative emotions; that I didn't want to kill him on the spot. Bu If I had he would not have been there to tell us what we needed to know to defeat that Basestar we encountered a few centars ago.

Luke sat and thought about what Adama had said. "I think I see what you mean. They can evoke emotions but they can't make me give into them." Then with a smile he said, "I'll have to get your opinion of the attachment rule some time."

Adama looked at him with a puzzled expression. "Attachment rule?"

"I'll tell you about it later. For now, how about we go join the others with their briefing."

"An excellent idea."

Luke and Adama went to the hanger bay.


	4. AUTHORS NOTE

**Authors note:**

I'm sorry to say that, as I mentioned on my profile page, I'm hopelessly stuck with this story. It's available for adoption if anyone is interested. Just send me a PM and let me know.


End file.
